the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:--Jeminemily--/Alyce Coppen
I'll skin you alive. Theme Little Pistols http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6f9Wc1yFsQ Facts Name: Alyce Coppen Age: 20 Weight: 106 pounds Eye color: Black, subject to mood Height: Five feet, four inches tall Hair: Blonde/White, Back-length Random fact: Loves the sky Species: Android/ Automaton (post-human) Faction: Former Fear Herald (The Afflicted) Favored weapon: E.G.O. Personality She's never had anyone to tell her things like "Play nice" or "Sharing is caring" so she tends to be cruel and uncaring when it comes to others. She's EXTREMELY competative. Involve her in any sort of game and she will thrive. Where she lacks in moral and compassion, she dominates the hunt. She has demonstrated unparallelled ability at manipulating weapons and raw electricity. She was of utmost loyalty to BLANKQUEEN and now jumps on any chance to spite Kiba Thompson. She served The Manufactured Newborn for a time. Although Jack was at one point her master, she tends to look at him as a slightly annoying older brother. She's tough to get to, but gain her trust and she is a loyal friend. Due to recent events, her CPU is almost entirely demolished. she is highly volatile, cruel, violent, and sadistic. she is barely even capable of comprehensible speech. ---- Now significantly less powerful and than she had been before, surrounded by unfamiliar faces, she's wary of everything and everyone new to her. Quick to resort to anger or frustrated violence when overwhelmed. Backstory She was put up for adoption at the age of two, and was inducted as an anarchist at the age of 8. She had served for 9 years, and is a master at the art of chaos. After BLANKQUEEN was killed by kiba thompson she swore she would avenge her queen. Not long after, The Manufactured Newborn offered her a chance at revenge. simple: Become a TowerBorn. She accepted. During the events of The Great war, Alyce was locked away in a labyrinth inside The Towering Realm. Upon escaping, she was devastated to discover that while she was incarcerated, not only had Blank been ressurected but killed yet again. After an extreme mental breakdown and a violent suicide attempt stopped by Smiley and Vitium, she was put into forced hybernation for her own safety. Shortly after being awakened by Jack, she agreed to servitude as a Glutton. After some time, she was approached by The Coffin Maker offering to "bring blank back.". In return she was bound to him in servitude for eternity. She later came to The Archangel whilst he was in possession of Jack's body, asking for his assistance in her suicide. After being shot repeatedly and placed in an iron maiden, she was taken by The SlenderMan with the assistance of The Handed. ---- After spending so long in nonexistence as nothing but a string of data, she was brought back by a childhood friend of hers: Araceli Grace. He kidnapped a girl and modified her to loosely resemble Alyce's previous body, then painstakingly uploaded everything that was alyce into the body from the towerborn database. Quotes "Put on your game faces boys. Let's play." "You've fallen down the wrong hole doll. This isn't Wonderland, this is Hell." "Curiouser and curiouser..." "A psycho in a mask owns my heart. To me Emmett is beauty, inside and out. He the silver lining in a world of darkness. He is my spark, and I would do anything for him." "Don't look at me like that Jack. I'm trying to hate you." "F--- you. F--- this. F--- all of this sh-t. I just got shot by AN EIGHT YEAR OLD!" (After being shot in the head by Mizuki; Jack's daughter.) Trivia -the only openly cybernetic parts of Alyce's body at the moment are her palms, her neck, her back and spine, and large parts of her brain. Oddly enough she finds comfort in both this, and her signature shark-like teeth. - Bears a slight grudge towards JOKER - Dislikes: spray bottles filled with water, magnets, people who are too serious, and vovy being a creep - Likes: carnage, weapons of mass destruction, and intelligent conversation. - Magnets and water make her short circuit or shut down - Over 20 minutes in critical shutdown would kill her - She has had her pilots cap for as long as she can remember and refuses to be seen in public without it - She doesn't know how to swim (for obvious reasons) - HATES Kiba Thompson - Casual outfit consists of: A tank top, worn out black jeans, boots, twin holsters, and her pilot's cap - She has known Vitium longer than almost anyone she has encountered so far - She considers Neo one of her best friends - When in pain, she's likely to swear like a sailor - She is in possession of a powerful Fate weapon knows as "Heavens Blade", which she will only attack with under extreme situations. (This is the only weapon of hers she has not tested to be compatible with E.G.O.'s 'Overdrive'.) Tech Alyce is equipped with EGO; A neuro-muscular bionetic assimilation, providing her with heads-up intelligence transmitted from a satellite, while simultaniously unlocking and managing corporeal-maximization. EGO has an array of useful combat and non-combat functions and capabilities including: -EGO is able to visually scan DNA of organisms to identify them, determine causes of death, and analyze any data thay may be carrying. Combat Functions: -Blur Blur increases the hosts speed for a limited time allowing the host to more effectively dodge enemy attacks. Blur can be used in both combat and non-combat situations. -Cloak Cloak renders the host invisible to the enemy. Cloak can be used in both combat and non-combat situations. Once an enemy has been attacked the cloak will automatically deactivate and any damage sustained by enemy attacks will disable the cloak. The cloak requires a cooldown period which can be shortened with the assistance of a back-up generator. -Decoy Decoy creates a holographic duplicate of the host, momentarily distracting the enemy. The hologram will continue on the path of the host until it hits an obstruction and can only be sustained for a short period of time until it is depleted by enemy fire or runs out of energy. In extreme situations the host is granted access to temporary upgrades allowing for the host to swap places with the hologram or destroy it in a damaging explosion. -Overcharge Overcharge applies an upgrade to the hosts weapons allowing for greater damage to enemies. Overcharge can only be sustained for a short period of time, however in extreme situations the host is granted access to temporary upgrades allowing for the host to increase the duration of an overcharge sequence. -Release Similar to the Decoy function, Release allows the host to remove themselves from their physical body. Becoming a highly volatile energy form capable of far greater destruction possible while the host retains a solid physical form. Release can be used in both combat and non-combat situations. A Release sequence can be maintained for several hours. Release is a chaotic and unpredictable function and has only been been seen in action once or twice. Category:Blog posts